SpeedingCars
by DeadlyBeauty23
Summary: AU Sequel to "The Corner Cafe". Life moves on, Lovers fall apart , Trust is easily broken, Hearts turn confused, Time never moves slow enough and...relationships suffer because of it. IchiRuki
1. A New Beginning

A/N: A sequel? Oh my gosh! I suggest you read the first before reading this. XD

I actually don't think it will be as popular as the first...because the first was so unique and awesome. But hey, let's see what happens.

_This story takes place 7 months after the events in 'The Corner Cafe'. _

* * *

March

Rukia rubbed the back of her neck. Tired would be an understatement, she spent all of last night with Ichigo (no complaints there) but he couldn't sleep—so Rukia couldn't either. They just laid there until the sun came up, most of it was spent in silence but once in a while, they'd talk about random things. Work, the rules of football, favorite colors and the like.

The soft bell when she opened the door brought back a rush of memories. Urahara was standing on the stage, setting up the microphone for this afternoon's poetry performance. "Rukia! There you are!" He said hopping down from the stage.

"Urahara...I need to speak with you." Rukia glanced around the deserted cafe that she learned to call home for the past year.

"Of course! In my office we go!" Urahara cheered before somehow sliding on carpet and into his office while holding his cane in the air. Rukia would have found it amusing if it was any other time.

"Urahara, I'm leaving." Rukia said when she stepped through the doorway. The shadow of the mans hat covered his eyes from view.

"Never to return?"

"No. This is goodbye."

"May I ask why?"

"I'm moving on...to bigger things." Rukia offered her boss a smile and he grinned in response.

"I SHALL ARRANGE FOR A GOODBYE PARTY THEN!" He yelled picking up his phone.

"No! No! That's not necessary!"

"Yes? It's Urahara! I need three hundred balloons..."

"Urahara! Really, there is no need!"

"Two cakes. I love cake."

"Please, Urahara!"

Rukia had walked over to pull the cord of the phone out of the wall. A soft hand on the sleeve of her dark purple shirt stopped her and yanked her back. Rukia met eyes with Rangiku.

"_Yes, that too!"_

"You're leaving?" Rangiku's perfect lips formed into a pout that any model could be jealous of.

"_No! Chocolate pudding pools won't be necessary at this party!" _

"Yeah...I came to say goodbye." Rukia couldn't help but feel guilty that she didn't tell one of her closest friends before hand.

"_Purple. Strawberries? Oh that would be funny!"_

"Rukia, I have a favor I need to ask..." Rangiku glanced over at Urahara, who was standing on a swivel chair going around in circles as the phone cord looped around his body. He didn't seem to take notice.

"_No clowns! I hate clowns! This party is for a beautiful employee of mine!...No, there were no sexual harassment charges. AHA! Tessai you are a clever man."_

"Go ahead."

"_Oh this will take some crazy planning. Let's do it tomorrow!"_

"I need a place to stay! I can't stay with Hisagi. I love him, I love him so much. But I can't plan the wedding at our place...please, please, Rukia! Can I stay with you? Only for a week. So that I get all the nerves out and I can plan some surprises! Please?" Rangiku looked at Rukia with glossy blue-gray eyes, how could Rukia turn her down?

"Sure. Let me call Ichigo, he can help with some of your things." Rukia said leaving the office before Urahara could drag her into his plans.

"Rukia!? Where are you going?! Fine! I'll plan this thing all by myself!" He called out struggling to untangle himself from the phone cord.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

"_Hey...I was wondering when you'd call."_

"How's work?"

"_Crazy. It's been super busy this past week..."_

"I'm sorry..." Rukia leaned against the brick side of the building. She couldn't help but smile at the sound of his voice. "Want me to visit?"

"_Nah. I don't think Zangetsu would approve if I ran off with my girlfriend while someone was bleeding out their temple."_

"You wouldn't run away with me. At least, not under these circumstances."

_He chuckled softly, "You'd be surprised."_

Rukia felt her cheeks warm up and she cleared her throat. "Rangiku is going to stay with me."

"_How?"_

"She's going to stay at my apartment..." Rukia raised one eyebrow. She didn't think she could make it any clearer.

"_You forgot didn't you? Rukia, you're moving in with me this week."_

Rukia almost dropped her phone "Oh my! Ichigo! It totally slipped my mind...Oh...man..." Rukia stuttered a few more apologizes. How could she forget something like that!?

"_Calm down. It's no big deal."_

"No big deal!? Ichigo! Your place isn't big enough! It's fine though...I'll just tell her I can't. It's fine! Oh...poor Rangiku."

"_Rukia."_

"I'm such a horrible..."

"_Rukia."_

"I can't believe I let it slip trough my mind! I'm so..."

"_RUKIA!"_

"What?!" She snapped, not realizing that she had been rambling this whole time.

"_Chill out. She can crash on my couch. Is everything alright with Hisagi?"_

"Everything is fine. She's just worried and can't plan the wedding at his house for some reason."

"_She's not one of those crazy brides, is she?"_

"I hope not. But are you sure? She can just get a hotel..."

"_Rukia. It's fine. Rangiku is your friend...and you're a good person."_

"...."

"_What?"_

"You could have said something so much more romantic there, Ichigo."

"_Shut up. As long as I get to have you to myself, at least once in a while, I'm happy."_

"That's a little better. I gotta go."

"_I'll see you tonight."_

"Mhm."

Rukia pressed the end key and slipped her phone back into her purse. She turned to see Rangiku standing by the glass door.

"What was that?!" She yelled

"Huh?"

"You didn't even say 'I love you!'"

"Oh. Ichigo and I don't do that." Rukia explained feeling nervous under Rangiku's piercing eyes.

"Why not?"

"We just don't!"

"But do you love him?!"

"Of course!" Rukia slapped her forehead. So what if they didn't say 'I love you' after phone conversations. It's just...they weren't that kind of couple! He's said it before and she's said it to him. So why say it all the time?! Then it looses meaning.

She didn't tell Rangiku all of this, even though she could have. The strawberry blonde wouldn't have listened anyway.

&3&3&3&

_Rukia finished her snowman and it was smaller than Ichigo's but far more superior in her opinion._

"_Why does it have...four arms?"_

"_Because, he's Chappy—the spider bunny."_

"_Rukia, that makes no sense. A rabbit can't be a spider!"_

"_Yes he can! It was in the Halloween episode!"_

_Ichigo laughed and wrapped his arms around the petite girl. She buried her face in the warmth of his black coat. Ichigo had made an ordinary snowman, so it was obvious who won this competition. They stood there in the snow for what felt like hours, just embracing and listening to the cars drive by._

"_I love you." Rukia mumbled into the fabric of his coat._

"_Huh?" Ichigo hadn't heard her. But his heart was racing._

_She looked up to meet his eyes, the snowflakes landing on her eye lashes and cheek bones, like wet kisses._

"_I love you."_

_Ichigo grinned and kissed her, the chill from the snowflakes and bitter wind suddenly melted away._

"_I love you too." He mumbled against her lips, leaving a warmth in her chest that wouldn't go away._

&3&3&3&3&3

Rukia drove Rangiku to Ichigo's place. She brought a suitcase with clothes and a whole other suitcase for make up.

"So you have a key?"

"He gave me one last week..."

"How did you forget this? Moving in...such a big step. I remember when Hisagi moved in with me. He had this god-awful painting. We argued for days about it. Now it's in his closet."

Rukia laughed and took one suitcase from Rangiku's hand. "I'll get you settled in."

&3&3&3&3&3&3

It wasn't until 11:35pm that evening did Ichigo arrive back. Rangiku was curled up on the couch watching television. The blue glow illuminated the room and made his house guest seem...unreal.

"Rukia already went to bed." She whispered.

Ichigo tossed down his jacket onto the floor—earning a glare from Rangiku. He hadn't forgotten how much of a neat-freak she had become after living with Hisagi.

Ichigo trudged into his room, wondering the whole way if he was just going to face plant into the floor and pass out there. He didn't bother turning on the light because who didn't know their own way around their room in the dark?

"Mhmph." The covers moved and he narrowly dodged a pillow-projectile that was tossed at him.

"Hey, did I wake you?" Ichigo pulled his shirt over his head as he waited for her groggy response.

"No."

Ichigo looked at the pillow on the floor, _'Liar'_, but he was too drained to argue.

Rukia's slender arms found their way around him when he got into bed and just like that; she was fast asleep again. Ichigo let out a content sigh, his mind floating through memories until pulling him asleep.

"_Ichigo! Are you even listening?"_

"_Huh? Yeah, I am! Don't be stupid."_

"_Good. Now I think the brown color will give your room a cozy feel, don't you?"_

_Rukia was holding up at least twenty (Ichigo believed to be the same shade) of those paint-pallets you get at hardware stores. _

"_Ichigo? Which one? Burnt Sienna, Moca brown, or Warm earth brown?"_

"_Rukia...they're all the same!"_

_His short companion looked at him as if he just declared that he was gay to a whole store-full of people. _

"_They are not!"_

_Ichigo slapped his forehead. Who's idea was it to bring Rukia along in the first place?_

_Oh yeah._

_His insane father._

* * *

**Please Read**

A/N: In all seriousness, I don't think this story will continue. This is probably the worst intro chapter I've put out. -facepalm-

So we'll call this a 'teaser' chapter.

I'm really really sorry guys/girls/everything inbetween.

I just can't write a sequel to something that was so original.

I don't want it to be cliché either.

If I get a burst of inspiration or something, maybe.

I started out optimistic but now I'm like "Eh..."

Plus I want to start writing my Reno/Elena fic.

$ $ shameless advertisement: $ $ (ignore the money signs. xD I'm making no money )

Check out my videos on Youtube, "ReiAyanami32" is my user name.

Thanks for your support and I know everyone was really looking forward to a sequel...but I ended the first one "perfectly" in my opinion.

Tell me what you think in a review. Thanks again.


	2. Solid Friendships

A/N: Four more days until school starts. I sat down and I re-read all the reviews, and finally decided: "If I don't _try _then I'll never forgive myself."

OK, I didn't actually say that. But I wanted to try, just for my faithful readers and reviewers.

A lot of back story in this one. Hope it's still good anyway, and I wanted to show Rangiku and Rukia's relationship—In the Corner Café, Rangiku was Rukia's first 'close friend'. So keep that in mind.

Enjoy!

* * *

"So…is it a secret?"

"Is what a secret?" Rukia asked, looking up from the newspaper. Rangiku was sitting across from her at the table eating cereal. Rukia's coffee sat untouched in front of her.

"Why you're leaving 'The Corner Café?"

"I told you. I'm an artist, Ran, not a waitress." Rukia responded setting the newspaper down. Life had been quiet.

"You can't be both?" Rangiku practically whined.

"Nope. I'm happy when I'm painting, drawing, not serving lattés to stingy women and perverted business men." Rukia paused for a moment, seeing the far-off look on her friend's face.

"What are you happy doing?" Rukia finally reached out and took the handle of her coffee mug.

"I've always wanted to be a mother…" her voice was somber "But, I'm terrified. I'd ruin that poor child's life." Rangiku suddenly gave a nervous and short laugh.

"Rangiku…" Rukia smiled "You'd be an amazing mother! You have that maternal instinct…and I've always thought of you as a mother…"

"Really?"

Rukia nodded and the strawberry blonde beamed. Her blue-gray eyes caught the clock above the kitchen window. "You always know the right thing to say." She said quietly before standing up, she was wearing one of Hisagi's shirts and a pair of navy sweatpants.

"Rukia? I want you to paint me."

Rukia spit out her coffee, the black liquid splashing against the table and steaming slightly. "WH-WHAT?"

"I think it would make a cute wedding gift to Hisagi."

"Oh." Rukia smiled a little. "Sure, I have time. Go ahead, find something to wear, do your makeup…"

Rangiku grinned and clapped her hands, "You're such a great friend!"

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Rangiku tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She chose a soft yellow sundress and kept her hair down. Rukia and herself had taken the petite woman's easel and paint outside.

"The light is perfect." Rukia commented as Rangiku got comfortable leaning against a tree. "Tilt your head to the left…just a little." Rukia directed and she smiled.

Rangiku watched her, keeping perfectly still. Her dark hair was pulled back in a bun, her violet eyes bright and excited. It was true. Art truly made Rukia happy.

Rangiku allowed her mind to wander as Rukia painted.

"_Gin…I'm not…-yours-…" She said crossing her arms. The man that had controlled her life for the past few years just smiled at her. She used to love that smile. Now, she hated it. He only loved her body, nothing more. She had so much to offer. _

"_You are making a mistake." Gin said leaning back in his chair._

"_No…I'm not." Rangiku said her eyes icy cold. "I'm finally doing something for myself. You never loved me, did you? I was just an object!" Her voice shook with anger._

"_Don't be like that." He crooned, his smile getting wider. "No one will love you. You're all used up. You will come crawling back to me, you always do."_

"_Shut up." Rangiku hissed. "Find a new toy."_

"Rangiku?" Rukia set her paintbrush down and walked over to her friend. "R-Rangiku?" She snapped in front of her face.

"Huh?" The older woman broke free from her memories.

"You were crying." Rukia pulled a rag from her back pocket of her jeans. The rag was covered in dry paint but it was the thought that counts.

"I was?"

"A little, yeah."

Rangiku took the rag and found a clean corner to dab the tears from her eyes. "Sorry, lost in the past." Rangiku laughed a little and handed the cloth back.

"When I was 17…I met Gin. You can understand young love, can't you?"

Rukia just nodded, not wanting to speak and interrupt Rangiku's train of thought.

"_Gosh, he was great. He made me smile. Even if it was three in the morning, I could call him and he'd be right there. I never had a father, just my mother. She tried so hard. Worked two jobs and a third on weekends. He was like…the sun in the middle of a thunderstorm. I never felt alone."_

"_Things turned sour after the third month of dating. We got into a fight because I didn't call him after school. He slapped me."_

Rangiku shook her head slightly at the memory.

"_I didn't know what to do. I just left, got into my car and went home. The next day, he showed up at my house with flowers. He apologized. He said that he just was having a stressful time with college, he told me he loved me."_

"_So, we got back together. I thought he was just caring, y'know. When he would call me or text me all the time to see what I was doing, how I was feeling, and I had no idea that he was actually being controlling. In my mind, I used to think; 'What a great boyfriend I have! He cares so much.'"_

"_He was my first love, first kiss, first –everything-. I thought we were going to get married. Have children."_

Rangiku looked at Rukia, her eyesight was blurred, she was crying again. Damn. Rukia held out the cloth again and Rangiku laughed a little.

"You don't have to tell me…its okay." Rukia said softly with an encouraging smile.

"No, no. You shared with me your past. I want to share mine. I haven't told anyone…" Rukia reached out and took Rangiku's hand, giving it a small squeeze. A delicate smile on her face. Rangiku took a deep breath and continued her story.

"_It got so much worse. He…I can't even remember what we were arguing about. But I remember waking up in his apartment, with a black eye and blood on my face. He was gone. My mother asked that same night me about him. I lied…I told her that I had gotten into a cat-fight. She was so tired, that she believed me. I wanted her…wanted so badly…for her to yell at say I was lying."_

"_Gin and I fought almost everyday. He'd hit me. Curse at me. Tell me I was worthless, and the words hurt more than the hands. Worst of all, I believed him. He even convinced me to not go to college. One night after a fight, he managed to put me in the hospital with a broken leg. He had pushed me down the stairs. He accused me of cheating."_

"_He showed up at the hospital. Gin apologized again. He bought me a diamond ring, told me he wanted to spend forever with me .He said 'Rangiku…I want you to be –mine-…"_

"That's when I finally had the courage to break up with him. Can you believe I let him treat me like that for two years? I felt like I was nothing more than…an object. Something for men to lust after. I met Hisagi when I was twenty-two; we've been together for five years…"

"Rangiku?"

"Yes?"

"You're crying again…" Rukia felt her eyebrows pull upwards and the corner of her lips go downward. Seeing Rangiku cry made her want to tear up.

Rangiku just laughed, "Did you at least finish the painting?"

"I still needed to paint your hair." Rukia paused "But you look fabulous with white hair, so don't worry about old age."

The two laughed, no matter how absurd it was. Rukia was there for Rangiku and Rangiku was there for Rukia. _'Thanks Rukia…you always know what to say…'_

&3&&3&3&3&3

Rukia rubbed the back of her neck .Her last day of work at the Corner Café. She had left before, when her and Ichigo had their big fall-out. Urahara had left the job open and when they got back together, she went to work there once again.

"Bye Rangiku!" She said to her friend who was lying on the couch. Her painting—Hisagi's gift—was drying in the kitchen.

"Bye, love!"

&3&3&3&3&3

Rukia was standing on a ladder helping Urahara tape purple balloons to the ceiling.

"Hey Rukia!" A male voice called out from below.

She turned slightly to see a man with dark hair and a tattoo on his cheek. "Hisagi!" She climbed down from the ladder and gave the man a hug.

"Have you seen Rangiku?"

"What?"

"She said she was spending the night at your place…she hasn't called me…" Hisagi scratched his cheek, the worry in his eyes. Rukia felt her stomach drop. Rangiku didn't tell Hisagi that she was staying with Rukia and Ichigo.

"She's staying at Ichigo's…well…our place."

"She is?" Hisagi ran a hand down the length of his face. _"Rangiku…don't run away from me."_

"Can I go see her?" Hisagi asked, "I just…need to talk to her."

"Yeah, of course. I'll call home." Rukia said before leaving Hisagi and going into the backroom. She took out her cell phone—she had changed 'Ichigo's Home' on her phone to just 'Home'. She couldn't help but smile each time she saw it.

"_Hello?" the voice was warm and sent a chill down Rukia's spine._

"Ichigo?"

"_Nope. It's Santa. Have you been a good girl this year?"_

"Oh? Only my boyfriend would know that." Rukia smirked, her free hand idly twirling her car keys.

_He chuckled. "Enough games. What's up?"_

"I'm coming home. Hisagi wants to talk to Rangiku…I guess she hasn't called him or anything."

"_I'll give her a heads up." _

"Alright. See you soon…"

"_Mhm."_

"I love you." Rukia blurted suddenly before he could hang up. She could recall Rangiku's voice just the other day. _'You didn't even say 'I love you!'' _

"_Love you too."_ _Ichigo said, his voice sounding confused but the words were confident and true. _

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Rukia couldn't believe what was happening. Hisagi opened the door and Rangiku just started…yelling. It was the strangest event to ever happen in Rukia's life. Rangiku was the calm one, she didn't start fights, she rarely yelled unless she meant it. Ichigo had pulled Rukia into the kitchen to give the couple some privacy.

"I just needed a break!"

"Rangiku? If you don't want to get married, we don't have to get married!"

"Of course I want to get married!"

"Then why are you here and not home?"

"I can't plan a wedding with you there!"

"It's **OUR** wedding! We are supposed to do it together!"

"Shut up!" Rangiku covered her ears, "Just shut up!"

"Rangiku! Just tell me what's wrong! We can fix it."

"Just…leave!" Rangiku was crying again. Hisagi looked hurt; he usually was a playful and happy spirit. Rukia always felt like they complimented each other when it came to personalities.

"I love you…" Hisagi said but his words were barren and horse. "Do you still love me?" He closed his eyes, as if waiting for rejection.

"I love you too." Rangiku mumbled, "Trust me, okay? I want to surprise you. I want this to be special."

Hisagi opened his eyes slowly and smiled very faintly. "Alright…"

&3&3&3&3&3

"Go talk to Hisagi!" Rukia whispered to Ichigo.

"Why me?"

"I don't know! Have a man-to-man talk!" Rukia gave her boyfriend a forceful shove out of the kitchen. A pair of blue-gray eyes stared at him.

"Uh..." Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "Hisagi, I'll walk you out."

&3&3&3&3&3

Ichigo couldn't say that he was good friends with Hisagi. But the man did give Ichigo advice on occasion.

"So, why are you so worried anyway?" Ichigo asked as they stood outside of his apartment building.

"My parents are divorced." Hisagi said with a light shrug. "They hate each other, still do. I don't want that to happen with Rangiku."

"It won't. She loves you, I mean; you've been together for what…six years?"

"Five."

"Close enough." Ichigo scratched his cheek and shifted his weight. Why did Rukia send him out here again? "Everyone is…nervous or whatever…" He said glancing over at the other male.

"True. I better get going. Take care, Ichigo." Hisagi walked away with his hands in his pockets. Ichigo was about to go back upstairs when his cell phone rang. It was Zangetsu calling.

"Ichigo…I need you at the hospital."

"Alright, I'll be there in twenty minutes—the latest." Ichigo ran up the stairs, the elevator would be too slow.

"Ichigo? What's wrong?" Rukia asked when she saw him run by and into their bedroom.

"Work called." He said quickly, taking off his shirt and finding his scrubs. "I have to be there."

"What time will you get home?" Rukia asked, not moving from her spot on the couch with Rangiku. The older woman had her head in Rukia's lap and a box of tissues on the floor.

"Late? I'll text you." Ichigo gave her a small smile. "Don't stay up waiting."

"I won't."

He kissed her forehead before leaving their home. He always felt like he was never there and…well it sucked.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

**Two days later…**

Urahara knew how to throw a party. The café had been completely redecorated—at least it felt that way. Yoruichi came by to play piano and they even had a local band to play songs that are more upbeat. White, purple, and black balloons littered the floor and some taped to the ceiling.

Each small table had a little bouquet of white roses. The party wasn't big, just Rukia's close friends and a few of Urahara's. For some reason, to Rukia it felt more like a wedding reception than a goodbye party.

Her phone began to buzz in the pocket of her dark slacks. Everyone 'dressed up' for the party. Pretty dresses, nice shoes, fancy hair—even Renji put on a dark bandana.

Rukia excused herself and ducked into the empty kitchen. "Hello?"

"_Rukia how is everything?"_

"Urahara is throwing me a goodbye party…It's nice."

"_Good, good…" a violent cough took over whatever he was going to say next. " I just had a few things to tell you, just so we're on the same page…"_

"Oh. Of course, please go ahead."

&3&3&3

Ichigo arrived to the party, late. Urahara was on the stage, a table below him had a large cake with the words _"Sayonara, Rukia!"_ Ichigo weaved through the bodies to find Rukia; she was walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey!" He greeted, embracing her petite frame that fit so perfectly with his.

"You made it." She breathed into his ear.

"Yeah…" Ichigo felt a little guilty for being late, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Rukia Kuchiki!" Urahara said into the microphone. "Out of the entire employee's I've fired, she was the one I really didn't want to see go. When Rukia came into my office and told me, she'd be leaving—for good. I couldn't help but want to burst into tears—"

Rukia chuckled a little, "That's a lie. He got straight onto planning -this-"Rukia whispered to Ichigo. He grinned and just shook his head a little. Typical Urahara.

"She's smart, artistic, and beautiful. I will miss her." Urahara grinned and motioned for Rukia to come on stage.

"C'mon! Say some nice things about your favorite boss!" Urahara said with a soft chuckle that echoed a little. Ichigo gave Rukia a slight shove in the direction of the stage and she glared at him. Her heart was racing, but everyone deserved to know why she was really leaving.

She stepped onto the stage and took the microphone from Urahara.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger.

Couldn't resist, sorry. Hope you enjoyed it!

Reviews/comments/faves/questions are always loved!


	3. The Reason

A/N: It's the weekend!

Update time!

* * *

She stepped onto the stage and took the microphone from Urahara.

Rukia looked down at all the faces of her friends who came to say goodbye. Renji and Tatsuki, who held hands while watching her. Tatsuki looked so perfect next to Renji. Her dark blue dress contrasted with Renji's bright red hair. It was the same way with Hisagi and Rangiku, who stood farther back in the café. Hisagi had his arm around Rangiku and whispered in her ear. It was a sweet sight, but Rukia felt like she was intruding on something deeply personal.

Rangiku's pearl colored dress matched Hisagi's tie. Urahara was near the stage twirling his cane. She couldn't have asked for a better boss, he was so lenient and kind. Yoruichi was sitting at a table sipping a drink that Rukia couldn't identify. The woman was wearing black—it was like her performing color or something. The rest of the faces, Rukia couldn't identify.

Then there was Ichigo. He brought her so much happiness that she felt like her heart would escape from her chest when she saw him.

Rukia cleared her throat, no longer able to stand here and muse. "You must be wondering why I'm leaving…I never got a chance to fully explain why…" Her voice was threatening to shake but she wouldn't let it.

"Ukitake, he's an amazing artist who invests in upcoming artists, sculptures, and the like. I was fortunate enough to meet him and speak with him about my own work." Rukia couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her face. Renji seemed to have caught on quickly, because he was already grinning. Everyone else looked baffled.

"He's taking me on an art tour. Its short—but I will get a chance to travel and showcase my artwork for hundreds…maybe thousands of potential clients and—"

"HOW ARE YOU GOING TO HELP WITH THE WEDDING?" Rangiku cried from the back. She moved from her spot next to Hisagi and rushed to the stage (how she did it in heels, Rukia would never know.)

"Great Job, Rukia!" Tatsuki cheered while Renji clapped. Rukia was glad to feel support from her friends it was an uplifting experience. Once Tatsuki and Renji had started the clap, everyone joined in. The echo drowned away Rangiku's words. But one sentence, Rukia caught…

"Rukia! You can't leave!" Her stormy blue eyes were clouded with tears.

"I…It was an amazing experience working here. But I have to do what I love." Rukia finished quickly and placed the microphone back on the stand. As she walked off the small stage, Hisagi was trying to comfort his fiancée. Rukia had told Rangiku earlier that day that she had to do what she enjoyed.

"Rangiku, there's plenty of time! The tour isn't that long." Rukia said with a soft smile, taking Rangiku's hand and patting it.

"It's not the same!" She whined. "I love you, Rukia. You're my maid of honor and I'm always there for you. But…but…"

Hisagi embraced Rangiku and nodded towards the kitchen, "She'll be fine." He told her while stroking Rangiku's hair.

Tatsuki, Renji and Urahara had soon circled around her.

"I knew you'd make it!" Renji said, hugging Rukia tightly.

"Have a safe trip, okay?" Tatsuki said with a grin. Rukia and Tatsuki weren't close, but they got along rather well. Rukia soon accepted her once she saw how Renji would get that puppy dog look on his face when he saw her.

"Remember to mention Ol' Urahara!" Her now ex-boss said, ruffling her hair as if he was her father or an older brother. Rukia blushed at all these compliments and good lucks she was receiving from both friends and strangers. Something was missing though…

Rukia turned to see that her orange-haired lover had disappeared. She quietly excused herself—saying she needed to go to the bathroom. Tatsuki gave her a knowing smirk and graciously pulled Renji away telling him she wanted to get something to drink.

&3&3&3&3&3

She found him outside, leaning against the brick wall and staring up at the moon. He glanced over when she stood by his side. He didn't want Rukia to leave…they only just moved in together.

"We'll be fine." She said after a few silent moments.

"How? You'll be miles away…"

"We can talk, text, web chat…" Rukia trailed off, listing various ways to stay in touch via technology.

"It's not the same as having you here!" Ichigo pushed himself off the wall to lock eyes with her.

"You're never home anyway." Rukia immediately regretted the words once they left her mouth. "S-sorry…I didn't mean it like that."

"It's fine. Whatever." He turned his face away from her.

"Don't!" She hated when he did that. Rukia took his face in between her hands and forced him to look at her once again. "Talk to me." Her voice was stern but had an edge that sounded as if she was pleading with him.

"Rukia, I understand. I overacted; I just…can't stand the thought of loosing you." His voice was soft.

"Ichigo…" Rukia's hands fell from his face and her arms draped around his shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug.

Ichigo's arm was around her waist while the other hand was in her hair. Even if he wasn't around as much as he wanted to be…at least he was in the same damn country! He knew he'd miss her terribly, the sight of her waking up in the morning. The way she'd kiss his temple right before he fell asleep at night. He'd miss her voice even if he heard it every day. Shit. How deep had she gotten into his heart? That Ichigo nearly cringed at the thought of not having Rukia by his side.

"Rukia! Time to cut the cake!" Urahara called out while swinging the backdoor open.

"In a minute!" Ichigo answered for her. "Before you leave, I want to spend as much time as possible with you. Got it?"

Rukia hid a smile in his shoulder. "Got it."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

&3&3&3&3&

(Next Day)

Ichigo repeatedly hit his head on the chart he was currently filling out. He loved being a doctor. He liked helping people, saving lives, but it was ruining his love life. Leaving early in the morning and getting home late at night.

It was torture.

Especially since Rukia would be leaving any day. The hospital was a buzz of activity with the sudden rise in car accidents. It was like nobody in Karakura could drive in a straight line anymore! Not even many people drive and it was still ridiculous.

"Yo! Ichigo!" The orange haired surgeon turned around to see Renji walking into the break room. If it weren't for his police badge, he probably wouldn't be allowed in here.

"Hey." Renji took a seat at the small table Ichigo was at, with various folders and charts laying about.

"What the hell is up with this?" Renji asked waving his hand around. "The car crashes, drunk driving, it's been insane!"

"You're telling me."

"I mean, I guess it means more money for this place, huh?" Renji leaned back in his chair.

"I'm not in it for the money…I don't like seeing people hurt."

"I wasn't saying that…" Renji mumbled as an awkward silence blanketed the room. The TV was playing some old soap opera and one resident nurse was watching it while yelling at the television.

"Oh dayum! J.D! How _dare_ you sleep with Elliot when you know she is gettin' married to Keith!" The nurse yelled while waving a manicured nail in the air.

"How is Rukia doing?" Renji asked, watching the soap with mild interest.

"She's got some stuff packed already…She's just waiting for Ukitakes' phone call to let her know when she's gotta jump on a plane."

"Shit dude…" Renji ran a hand through his hair letting out a long sigh. "It's only been a day since she told all of us and she's already getting ready?"

"Yeah…" Ichigo finished filling out the chart and appropriate forms. "How's Tatsuki?"

"Good. We had a pregnancy scare a few days ago…" Renji chuckled a little.

"What?" Ichigo's eyebrows rose in surprise and he couldn't help but grin at Renji's expression.

"Just wait till it happens to you! Fucking hell, I thought I was gonna die or something!"

The two shared a comfortable laugh before they were suddenly 'SHH'D!' by the nurse watching television.

"Alright, well I gotta go." Renji stood up and shook Ichigo's hand. "Take care of Rukia."

Ichigo nodded in response. He and Renji had become good friends over the time that he and Rukia were together. The four of them would go out to eat or just he and Renji would go out for a drink. Tatsuki loved old movies, so she was always inviting them over to watch and have a 'movie night'.

'_Yeah…those were the days…'_ Ichigo thought with a bitter smile. He missed spending time with his girlfriend and his friends.

_&3&3&3&3&3_

"_Who the hell stole all my popcorn!?" Renji glared at Rukia, who was sitting comfortably next to Ichigo on the floor._

"_Don't look at me!" Rukia threw her hands up to show she didn't have anything._

"_Renji…can dogs eat popcorn?" Ichigo asked pointing to the mutt that Renji and Tatsuki owned. Their pet was a mix between a Doberman and something else—they had rescued him from the pound. The dog had torn open the popcorn bag and now was running his big pink tongue along the hardwood floors. The group exploded with laughter just as Tatsuki came into the living room looking confused. _

"_How the hell did he get that?!" Renji jumped to his feet and took the remains of the bag away._

"_He stole it when you got up to get a bowl." Rukia answered innocently. Renji glared at his two friends before guiding Pineapple, the dog, outside. _

"_His breath is gonna smell like butter." Tatsuki said wrinkling her nose as she sat down on the couch. Rukia curled into Ichigo's form with his arm around her shoulders. _

"_Pineapple will eat anything; I swear he's missing a few pieces…" Renji tapped his temple and Tatsuki chuckled softly. "Just like his daddy." _

"_What?"_

"_Nothing! Let's start the movie!" _

_&3&3&3&3&_

Rukia stood outside the dressing room and waited for Rangiku to come out with the fifth wedding dress today. She held onto Rangiku's coat having it draped over her crossed arms.

The strawberry blonde stepped out and stood in front of the four-way mirror. Rangiku did a little spin and pursed her lip glossed lips. The dress was very traditional, with lace and little flower patterns.

"Too traditional." Rangiku said throwing her hands in the air with an exasperated sigh.

Rukia and Rangiku continued to browse the store until Rangiku found 'it'. The wedding dress was red and it was a gorgeous gown. Strapless with the folds of fabric creating a shine, a bunch of fabric near the left shoulder—creating a red rose.

"I'm going to go try this one!" Rangiku said with a little squeak of excitement. Rukia knew the dress, it was from Yumi Katsura—famous bridal designer.

That was it. The dress that Rangiku fell in love with but some adjustments were going to be made in order to fit her chest size, Rangiku mentioned that she thought her boobs were getting bigger.

"So, when are you and Ichigo going to get married?" Rangiku asked while they were eating lunch outside. Rukia always loved Tokyo's bright light and energy. But it was nothing in comparison to the amazing warmth that Karakura had.

"Huh?" Rukia raised an eyebrow "We've only been together for eight months, marriage is a bit early."

"It's never too early!"

"You and Hisagi waited seven years!"

"Five."

"Whatever." Rukia crossed her arms. "Ichigo and I aren't ready for marriage yet."

"But you love him, right?"

"Yes." Rukia sighed a little at her friends questions. They were uncalled for and random. Rukia just couldn't figure out Rangiku's angle. Did she know something?

"Can I be your maid of honor when you get married?"

Rukia laughed and nodded her head. Rangiku seemed to glow at this answer and proceeded to change the topic of conversation.

&3&3&3&3&3

Ichigo tossed his keys on the kitchen counter, trying to be quiet as he walked into his home. Rangiku was sleeping on the couch with a bag of chips on her stomach.

He changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt when he got into his bedroom. Rukia shifted and sat up, "Welcome home." her voice thick with sleep.

"Go back to bed."

"Idiot" her voice sounded more awake now "I am in bed."

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair not bothering to argue as he crashed onto the mattress. Rukia's arms went around his neck and she muttered something.

"What?" Curiosity killed the cat.

"Are we ever going to get married?" She muttered with her eyes still closed.

"Why'd you ask that?" Ichigo shifted so he could see her face in the soft light of their bedroom.

"Rangiku was asking me all these strange questions." Her eyes opened and he could see the confusion behind them.

Ichigo leaned over and kissed her, easing whatever worries she had about marriage. They didn't need to be married now—they had all the time in the world. Rukia suddenly came to the realization that Rangiku was only asking because she was nervous about her own marriage.

Rukia's small hands moved and pulled the cotton t-shirt over his head. He smiled against the kiss. "Rukia…we have company." He reminded her quietly.

"Rangiku owes me. I went dress shopping all day." Rukia replied before kissing him to block any excuses that might come out of his mouth next. Whatever resistance that was there melted away as his arms encircled her waist.

"Just…let's try to be quiet." Ichigo whispered and Rukia gave a soft sigh in response.

&3&3&3&3

Rangiku had her hand over her mouth as she held back her giggles. She was trying _so _hard not to bust into their bedroom and start cheering Rukia on. She kicked the blanket off her feet and rolled off the couch, still holding back laughter. The crunch of the chips as they hit the floor with Rangiku's body made her wonder how many were left in the bag.

'_Maybe I should get a hotel room—and some fair warning.' _She grabbed her pillow from the couch and laughed into the pillowcase.

Maybe it was funny because it was two in the morning. Maybe it was funny because it was unexpected yet expected all at once. Or maybe it was funny because the walls were thin. Rangiku, for the sake of her sanity, turned up the television.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was kinda fluffy…and because of that, I felt that Ichigo was a little out of character.

But maybe it's just me! Did anyone catch the 'Scrubs' reference? XD

Rangiku's dress is real. I'll put a link on my profile if anyone really wants to see it, but hopefully I did an alright job at explaining it so you can 'see' it in your mind.

Reviews/Comments/Questions/Etc....You know where to put them! :D Have a great week/weekend everyone!


	4. Zangetsu Reflects

A/N: I haven't abandoned this story!

Oh just wait till the drama starts ladies and gentlemen! (no, it's not starting in this chapter.)

* * *

Zangetsu always regarded himself as a quiet man. It's one reason why he and Ichigo worked so well together. Zangetsu was driven by logic while Ichigo would let his emotions get in the way. Zangetsu was quiet because he didn't enjoy speaking. This gave him time to think and reflect.

So, naturally, he was the first to notice that Ichigo spent more time at work than he did at home. This worried the older surgeon. For in his time with Ichigo, seeing the man grown and go through so much only to find happiness—well, he was almost like a son. Shirayuki didn't want children but he knew she felt the same way. She'd often leave little snacks in his locker, just so Zangetsu could share with Ichigo.

He ran both hands through the mop of dark hair that he had let loose from its tie. Right on schedule, Ichigo came into the break room with his usual tired scowl.

"Ichigo" Zangetsu greeted him with a short nod. "We need to talk."

"Last time someone said that to me, I learned where babies came from." Ichigo said with a smile ghosting on his lips.

Zangetsu noticed that change when Rukia came into his life. He saw Ichigo transform like a butterfly. The usually scowling surgeon had fallen head over heels for a woman and when he and Rukia broke up, Zangetsu told Shirayuki. _'He comes into work looking like a lost puppy…'_

That had all since changed. Ichigo still held his scowl but he wasn't afraid to make small jokes, to talk, or be honest to his patients and co-workers. He never opened up all the way, but just enough, so Zangetsu could see the smile in his eyes.

"You've been spending a lot of time here." Zangetsu spoke once Ichigo had taken a seat on the couch.

"Job means money." Ichigo said holding up his hand and rubbing his fingers together.

"Are you struggling with paying bills?"

"Nah, nothing like that." Ichigo stretched out his legs since the couch was empty. "Rukia's not making anything right now. Not until her tour starts and she starts getting her work out there." Ichigo explained crossing his arms.

"You are a very noble man, Ichigo."

"That and Rangiku is at our apartment. She pitches in but it's up to me to make the cash that matters."

"Understandable." Zangetsu sighed a little, using his hair tie to pull his wild dark hair into a ponytail. He needed it out of his face for work. Ichigo reached over to the coffee table and flipped through a magazine on kitchen appliances.

"Ichigo, I am sure everything will work out." Zangetsu left after saying that. He left a very confused Ichigo lying on the couch with an old magazine on his stomach, for it had fallen from his hands. What in the world was old man Zangetsu going on about now? Did he think...the he was in trouble? Ichigo sighed a little. Zangetsu had always worried about him. Today was no surprise. Not really anyway.

&3&3&3&3&

"Tatsuki." Renji poked her side.

"Taaatsuki."

"Tatsuki." Another poke but a little harder this time and she rolled over in their bed. Pineapple was lying at the end of their bed with his big pink tongue sticking out, watching as his masters annoyed one another.

Renji groaned a little and got out of bed, his wild red hair let loose and moving with his body. He turned on the cold water in the sink and set his hand under it for a good minute.

He returned to their bed and slid his now ice-cold hand into Tatsuki's shirt.

"OHMYGOD!" Her fist flew upwards and connected with Renji's nose. Pineapple barked and jumped from the bed.

"Renji? What the hell?" The redhead in question was now holding his bleeding nose with the same hand he had used to scare the shit out of Tatsuki.

"You'be got vork in half an hour. I trieb to get you up the nice vay." His said, his words congested from the blood now filling his nasal cavities. Tatsuki groaned and pulled his hand away from his face to see the damage.

"You're fine." She said pulling a few tissues from her nightstand. She handed them over to Renji and the two sat in silence for a long moment.

"How's Orihime doing?" Renji asked with both the tissues now shoved into his nose.

"Good. Uryu takes care of her." Tatsuki said pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Pineapple whined and jumped back onto the bed.

"He wants to go out." Tatsuki watched as the dog sat on their bed and stared at Renji.

"You still feel guilty? About what happened with Orihime and Ichigo? I know how you always used to protect her from bullies…"

Pineapple barked causing Tatsuki to jump a little. She hated when he did that. She also did not enjoy when Renji randomly wanted to have a sincere conversation.

"I was guilty. Then, I saw how happy Uryu made her. Ichigo…he and Rukia are perfect for each other." Tatsuki sighed a little with a small smile on her face.

"I no longer regret what I couldn't do."

Renji grinned and quickly kissed his girlfriends exposed skin of her shoulder. The dark blue tank top she wore to bed always complimented her complexion and brought out her eyes. He moved away and Pineapple followed at his heels.

Tatsuki's hand touched her shoulder and she smiled a little. Before she realized what time it was—Tatsuki jumped from the bed and rushed to the bathroom for a quick shower before she had to hurry to work.

&3&3&3&3

"Ichigo!" A voice and then a body hitting his chest, two arms wrapping around his torso. The chart in his hands fell to the ground with an echoing clang—only to be drowned away by the voices and random noises of the hospital.

He knew who it was the second his name left her lips. Her strawberry scented shampoo and delicate hands resting on his back.

"Rukia…" He breathed returning the embrace. It felt like years since he last saw her when it had only been eight hours. Maybe it was because she'd be leaving, so it felt like every moment was a final one. A goodbye. Ichigo hated that.

They broke apart and Ichigo took her wrist, running down the hallway, the nurses cursed at him. He didn't really care. He pulled open the supply closet and Rukia entered first. Couples needed their privacy.

"Hey…" He leaned down to touch foreheads with her.

"How's your day going?" She asked, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Busy, tiring, the usual."

"Ukitake called and told me when I'd be leaving…"

"Oh?"

"March 30th to May 1st."

Ichigo felt his heart sink to his stomach. March 30th was exactly 25 days from today. He wanted to hold her close, tell her he was going to miss her, tell her that he didn't want her to go. He couldn't do that though, his pride wouldn't let him.

"That's…not far away. Rukia, I—"

"This isn't the time to argue."

"Who said I was arguing? I was just going to ask if—"Ichigo was cut off again.

"I have thought this through and…"

"I know it's good for your career but why can't you stay in—"Cut off for the third time.

"I'll get nowhere here."

"Rangiku still wants you to be her maid of honor and you can't—"Fourth times the charm.

"Rangiku understands! I'm not letting anyone down."

"Stop doing that." Ichigo frowned, his good mood tarnished by her bad news.

"Doing what?"

"Answering my questions before I even get a chance to ask them!" He clenched and unclenched his fists at his side.

"Ichigo…" Rukia closed her eyes, interlacing her fingers at the nape of his neck. "Why the hell are we arguing? We should be enjoying every moment we get together…"

"I know but…"

"Just kiss me, you idiot."

Zangetsu would describe himself as an observant man. When he saw Rukia come into the hospital, smiling and speaking briefly with the nurses, he realized how much she had changed as well. When he first met the girl, she seemed a little stubborn and perhaps a bit full of herself. Then, as her and Ichigo got closer and she came to the hospital more often, he saw the hidden layers beneath her wall. She acted as if she was superior or strong because of her height. Zangetsu guessed there were deeper reasons as to why Rukia, like any girl, had insecurities.

But those depths, he would never reach. Those depths were only for Ichigo to see.

So when Rukia ran into Ichigo's arms, he felt it to be odd. She never did that before. She'd usually greet him as if he was any other person in the hospital. Then they'd playfully argue and tease one another. He'd kiss her goodbye and that was it. There was a hidden chemistry between them. As if every joke, tease, comment, or jab held a more powerful meaning.

Zangetsu knew something was troubling the young girl. He couldn't ask. Although observant, quiet, and attractive—Zangetsu didn't like to pry into personal lives. So when he saw Ichigo run into the supply closet with Rukia in tow. He only turned his back and went in the opposite direction.

&3&3&3

"A-ah…? Excuse me." A soft voice broke the two apart. This was probably lucky since Rukia could guarantee it would have gone farther. The supply closet door was open revealing the small form a nurse. Rukia recognized her face…Hinamori was her name. Her pink scrubs nearly matched the color on Rukia's face.

Ichigo had his hands on Rukia's hips and a rather guilty look on his face. She pushed his hands away and quickly slipped from the room, combing her hair with her fingers in the process.

"Sorry, Momo." Ichigo cleared his throat while fixing the teal colored scrub shirt he was wearing.

&3&3&3

When Rukia returned home, she found Rangiku crying. "Rangiku?" She took a few quick steps to her friends' side, forgetting to shut the apartment door in the process.

"What's wrong?"

Rangiku shook her head and smiled. "Sorry, I've been so emotional." Rangiku smoothed Rukia's hair and plopped back down on the couch. "Tired too." She added with another smile.

"What's wrong?" Rukia repeated with worry evident in her indigo eyes.

"Nothing, Rukia. I'm happy. Tears of joy, my dear." Rangiku snuggled into her pillow and her breathing turned soft and shallow.

"She's asleep…" Rukia mumbled straightening her position. She closed the apartment door and decided to call it early for the night. Ichigo wouldn't be home until at least 11:30 and it was only 7:00pm. For some reason, the time felt far off.

Rukia stripped off her yellow dress and kicked aside her white shoes. She tied her hair into a sloppy bun and searched their room for a clean nightgown to wear. _'I have to do laundry tomorrow…'_ Rukia thought idly as she went through her drawers. She pulled out one of Ichigo's old shirts, it had a hole in the collar and the red was faded into an almost pink color.

She pulled the shirt on over her head. It smelled like him. She fell onto their un-made bed, still a tangle of sheets and the comforter. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly to her chest.

"How will we ever survive?"

&3&3&3&3

_[Sometime in October]_

_Rangiku, Rukia, Ichigo and Hisagi had gone away for a little vacation. It was a rainy evening so they all stayed in the hotel. They told stories, drank, and enjoyed each other's company. There was even a piano in the dining room of the hotel and Rangiku convinced Rukia to play some songs. Rukia refused to sing though…which disappointed Ichigo but at the same time made him feel special. _

_He was the only person she openly sang to. In the shower, around the house, wherever. If he asked and she was inspired enough—she would. If not, she'd whack his shoulder and tell him to stop pressuring her. That weekend was blissful. Rangiku and Hisagi weren't worrying about their wedding yet. No one argued or fought over something petty. It was one day out of 365 that felt unique. _

_That rainy day in October was the day that Rukia bought the strawberry shampoo that she uses to this day._

&3&3&3&3

Rukia tossed over in their bed. Staring up at the ceiling and letting her mind go.

'_Memories are strange.'_

'_We have the ones that stay in our hearts forever—good or bad.' _

'_Then we have the ones that just meld together and become a collective blob. I can only remember bits and pieces of my childhood.'_

'_But my time with Ichigo is like a dream. It sounds foolish and very shojo-ai manga. It is the truth. We were sitting by the fireplace at my brothers' house, he had an arm around my shoulders and I leaned into his form. We don't always have moments like that…sure; we have our times when our shared silence is comfortable…'_

'_I guess we're not just the same…like other couples, I mean. Our memories are not filled with mushy-gooey fluff…we've got bad and good memories together. Jagged memories that sting to think about. Soft memories that keep us warm on cold nights—like these.'_

Rukia heard the bedroom door open but made no effort to sit up.

'_Maybe memories are so weird and wonderful because life is. They go hand in hand…'_

She felt two arms go around her in the darkness and someone breathe a sigh of content into her hair.

'_Almost like Ichigo and me.'_

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's all for this chapter! Remember to review/comment/questions/etc.

You know I love you. 8D

I will try to update faster but school and colleges get in the way. Argh.

Important Question: I want to make an 'amv' (not sure what to call it because I don't always use anime, I use video games too). But I'm not sure about a pairing? I've got something special in mind for an IchiRuki one. **So, throw some pairings at me in your review!** They can be crack/crossover/whatever…just give me the characters and what game or anime they are from. {Or give me a song you really like and maybe I can work from there?}

Thanks!

Have a lovely weekend!


	5. Early Flight

A/N: Happy November!

Late updates are late. Enjoy!

* * *

**March 17**

Rukia spent most of her time with Ukitake at his studio. She needed to paint something new for the tour. She finished five small abstract paintings and now was working on an acrylic self-portrait. When she wasn't here painting she was with Rangiku.

Her wedding was almost finished. They had the cake ordered, the place set, the dress ready, and invitations had been sent out. Rangiku couldn't chose what she wanted though, a photo montage or a collective home video. Rukia didn't pressure her—the woman was so wound up due to stress that anything would set her off.

Rukia pursed her lips as she dipped her brush into the blue paint. _'Rangiku has been acting rather strange...it must be something to do with the wedding. I'd be stressed out too.'_

&3&3&3

Ichigo was _trying _to finish work early so he could go and see Rukia. She'd been talking about this painting all week and she wanted his opinion.

"Ichigo. I have someone I want you to meet." Zangetsu said appearing behind the young man.

Ichigo turned around and saw a girl, she looked to be about a year younger than he was. Her eyes were a strange pink color and her hair was dyed purple. A red ribbon kept it tied away from her face.

"I'm Senna!" She held out her hand and Ichigo shook it.

"Senna will be your student, Ichigo." Zangetsu explained calmly.

"Huh...alright...I'll show you around..." Ichigo wouldn't tell Zangetsu that he was annoyed at this sudden surprise. He wanted to see Rukia not train some newbie.

Senna was a sweet girl and funny. But she reminded Ichigo far too much of the petite girlfriend he had waiting for him. Ichigo would have sent Rukia a text but his cell phone rarely got service in the hospital. With Senna at his heels every second, it would be unprofessional to duck away and make a phone call.

He checked his watch and his stomach dropped to his knees. He was late...

&3&3&3&3

Rukia sighed as she locked up the studio. Ichigo didn't show. _'He's busy at work...I know how stressed he is since I'm not making anything right now. I just wished he had called or something...'_

Rukia's phone began to buzz in her pocket.

"Hello?"

"_I hate having arguments with Hisagi." Rangiku said on the other end of the line._

"Ah...what happened?"

"_I don't know! He brought me flowers and I just yelled at him, telling him I didn't have time for his sexual desires and we had a wedding to plan." Rangiku gave a frustrated sigh_

"Oh Rangiku...did you apologize?"

"_Yeah, I called him. He understands that I'm freaking out but I don't wanna freak out! I love him, I want to be married and have a family with him. I just felt so bad..."_

"Deep breaths, everything will be okay."

"_Yeah...so how did Ichigo like your painting? It's so gorgeous!"_

"He didn't show up..." Rukia said quietly as she got onto the train. Taking her seat beside a business man with a newspaper covering his face.

"_Oh...you don't think?"_

"What?"

"_Once a cheater, always a cheater."_

"No!" Rukia spoke a little too loud, causing the man next to her to jump. She gave him an apologetic smile.

"Ichigo wouldn't...he's not like that...we're solid." Rukia whispered.

"_Okay, I'm sorry I even said it. Oh I gotta go, Hisagi is calling me. Bye!"_

&3&3&3&3

Rukia didn't take the train home. She got off about three miles away from Ichigo's work. The walk there was quiet and filled with a thought of dread. _'What if he's not at work? Ichigo wouldn't cheat on me...we love each other. We're fine. We're fine...right?'_

The automatic doors slid open and Rukia felt her heart twist. Ichigo was standing by the desk with a woman. He was dressed in his scrubs but the girl had on a red skirt and brown top. She was smiling and laughing—Ichigo's back was to Rukia.

_'No...'_

Rukia turned around on the spot, jealous tears filling in her eyes. Her hands were shaking as she took out her phone.

"Ukitake? I want to go...tonight."

"_But Rukia, that's a bit early. Are you sure?"_

"Yes." Rukia ground her teeth together to hold her composure. "I'm sure."

"_I can have a cab pick you up within the hour."_

"I'll be ready."

&3&3&3

Rukia packed up her paintings with the help of one of Ukitake's friends. She didn't leave a note. Why bother? Ichigo seemed perfectly happy with his new 'victim'. She turned off her phone before entering the airport. Her stomach doing flip flops and her heart clenching each time she thought of that girl.

The questions plagued her mind. _'I thought we were okay. Why didn't he say something? Who was she?She was flirting with him—I could see it in her eyes. How obnoxious.'_

_[Sometime in August]_

_Ichigo and Rukia spent that day on the beach. It was warm but there was a playful breeze that made the day seem almost perfect. _

"_Make a sand-bunny with me." Rukia said pulling on Ichigo's hand._

"_Only if you go swimming with me."_

"_Hell no!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_That water is freezing!"_

"_Have it your way." Ichigo said with a mysterious grin. He hoisted Rukia up and over his shoulder._

"_Jerk!" She squealed before he dropped her into the water._

_It was freaking cold!_

"_I hate you!" She said when she resurfaced. Rukia splashed a handful of water at him. The sun reflecting off their skin and hair, making everything brighter and more surreal. The water went to Ichigo's waist while it reached just below Rukia's chest. He splashed her back._

"_I hate you more." He smirked._

_Rukia tackled him into the water, the bubbles rushing around them and the salty taste pressing against their lips. Rukia never kissed anyone under the water before. It was a strange feeling, almost like drowning but at the same time it was blissful. He came back up with Rukia in his arms. _

"_Still hate me?" He questioned._

"_N-no...well maybe." Rukia slapped his shoulder and after that, he did agree to make a sand bunny with her._

"Uh...miss?" A stewardess said leaning over Rukia.

"Yes?" Rukia snapped out of her daydream.

"Here." The woman set down some tissues and then walked away. Rukia frowned a little before realizing that she had been crying. She didn't know when it started but she certainly knew why.

&3&3&&3

"I'm home!" Ichigo called out. He tossed his keys onto the table and picked up a note with his other hand.

_Rukia & Ichigo,_

_Thanks so much for taking me in. I love you, both._

_I'm going back home tonight to patch things up with Hisagi._

_--Rangiku_

Ichigo had tried calling Rukia but he assumed she returned home and was sleeping. She was no where to be found.

Plan B : Call Rangiku.

"_Sorry Hun, I haven't talked to her since this afternoon."_

Plan C: Call Renji

"_Rukia? I'm sure she didn't go far. Have you tried leaving her a message?"_

Plan D: Call Urahara

"_Gorgeous Rukia-Chan and I haven't spoken since she quit. Sad, isn't it?"_

Plan E: Call Ukitake

"_We're sorry, the number you have reached is currently unavailable."_

"Fuck!" Ichigo growled with a slam of his fist onto the table. Worry and panic had set in and now anger was slowly creeping over. Where the hell was she?

&3&3&3&3

**4:28am**

_One new voice mail: _

_**--Hey Ichigo. Sorry, something came up. We took an early flight.**_

_**I...I...I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye. It was all so sudden. You were at work and...I...Goodbye---**_

Ichigo placed his hand over his eyes to block the light of his cell. Her message was broken up but he got the gist of it. She sounded upset...even though she was trying to hide it. Was she upset because she had to leave? Did something happen to her?

Ichigo called her number one more time before he'd fall back asleep.

"Rukia?"

"_No, it's Ukitake. She's asleep."_

"It's Ichigo. Can you...tell her something for me?"

_The man on the end of the line gave a violent cough. "Ah...sure..."_

"Tell her...that I...love her."

"_Will do."_

&3&3&3&3&

Ukitake hung up the phone and looked over at Rukia. She was fast asleep on the hotel bed. She briefly told him what happened and why she wanted to get out of town. He calmly told her that decision was very rash, but the young Kuchiki wouldn't listen.

"_I know what I saw! Maybe it was stupid to run off...but I didn't know what to do."_ That's what she said before the two artists dropped the topic. He didn't know what to think about the whole ordeal. On one hand, Rukia had every right to be suspicious and worried. But Ichigo had the right to explain his side of the story.

Ukitake coughed into the white cloth that was originally resting in his pocket. He just hoped this wouldn't affect her performance. He glanced over at the pile of paintings scattered about the room. Tomorrow would be the tough job of moving them all around. Ukitake laid back down on his bed and closed his eyes. There was too much to worry about and too little time—even though they got here early.

&3&3&3

Rangiku yawned and snuggled closer to Hisagi. Ichigo's phone call a few hours ago had her worried. But Rukia did text her roughly thirty minutes ago. Rukia told Rangiku not to worry, that something came up and she had to go to Europe early.

Rangiku sighed, she was sad that she couldn't have her maid of honor for a little longer. But that was okay...Rukia needed to focus on her career.

_'But that doesn't mean she should neglect her love. This wedding almost made me push Hisagi away...'_

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter.

I just really wanted to get a new chapter up!


End file.
